


Safe

by Forthediehards



Series: Attack On Titan AU [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Angst, Attack on Titan AU, Gen, Gross body descriptions, Horror, M/M, Namelessshipping, Red/Green - Freeform, originalshipping - Freeform, pokemon characters in an attack on titan setting, some spooky stuff man!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: [Attack on Titan/Pokemon Crossover AU] When you're a soldier in the Scout Regiment, you're never safe. Squad Leader Green learns that fact the hard way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for clicking in. This first part is really short and kinda vague. It's a little bit freeform and stream of consciousness as well, but the next few installments should clear some things up for you! I hope you enjoy!

Everything was so warm.

The spongy pink tongue he was trapped against - it was warm, as well as the sticky, putrid saliva that thickly coated his skin. His own blood, pumping far too quickly through his veins as his brain tried to process the reality of the situation, it was warm as well. 

Warmth was often associated with the feeling of comfort and safety, and if Green didn’t know any better, he would have probably felt both of those things as he lay there, paralyzed inside the Titan’s mouth. A thunderous, booming heartbeat echoed up from the back of the creature’s throat, vibrating the ribs in Green’s chest.

He thought of Red, and suddenly everything was so cold.

A small beam of light shone through the gap in the Titan’s teeth, giving Green a clear look out into the sky. A trembling hand shot forward and clenched onto the back of boulder-sized teeth as the monster swallowed, attempting to sweep Green into it’s stomach.

He didn’t scream, and he didn’t cry. He didn’t even struggle more than anchoring himself to slippery teeth as he waited for one of two things to happen: a miracle, or his own death.

Sure, his heart pounded in his chest, and his breathing was nothing more than shaky, inconsistent gasps - and sure, his body was paralyzed in absolute fear, stopping him from drawing his swords and fighting back –

But overall, he remained calm. Perhaps, if he could make the Titan struggle, it would give Red more time to get out of dodge and back to safety. It hurt to know that he’d never get to hold his partner in his arms ever again, but there would be no greater thing he could do for Red than to die for his safety. 

There was a roar, deafening as it shook Green’s eardrums and caused him to wince in pain. The booming heartbeat came to a sudden halt, much to Green’s surprise, as the world he saw between the slit in the Titan’s teeth turned from bright blue to pale brown.

Then there was an impact, hard enough to send vibrations up through the Titan’s body and into Green’s tiny one as well. His head smacked back against a monstrous tooth, and as the edges of his vision began to blacken, he reached a trembling hand forward and let Red’s name fall from his dying lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone want to know what happens to poor Green? >:) Stay tuned to find out! There are at least 3 more installments coming soon! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
